


Goodnight Moon

by thewinterspy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, khanolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterspy/pseuds/thewinterspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is Daddy in heaven?"</p><p>"… Yes, Susan, yes he is."</p><p>"Alright. Goodnight Mummy,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I already had this up on Tumblr forever ago, but it was really popular on there so I figured why not.

"Goodnight Teddy. Goodnight Doll. Goodnight… um…"

 

Susie’s Mummy, who was standing at the end of the bed, gestured to the nanny-bot that was waiting to shut down. Susan leaped up from her comfy place under the covers, and crawled over to help her mummy press the "off" button. She kissed the top of the bot, murmuring, “Nighty night Missy Hudson,”

 

The five year old crawled back into her blankets, wiggling to get comfortable again. Mummy stepped forwards with a kind smile on her face to help tuck her in again. Susan went on, “Goodnight London, and goodnight Moon, and goodnight Mummy! And…”

 

"Hm?" Mummy asked quietly, stroking Susie’s hair. The little girl sighed, and looked across the room to a small picture hanging on the wall. In the picture, hardly discernible in the darkness of the room, was a man and woman. The woman was sitting in a seemingly ancient hospital bed, looking weary but happy. That was Mummy, although she was a lot younger then. And, in Mummy’s arms, was Susie when she was really really little. And sitting beside the hospital bed, with an big happy smile, was a man that looked a lot like Susie. That was Daddy!

 

"Goodnight Daddy," she called across the room.

 

Mummy went still for a moment, then leaned down to kiss Susan’s forehead, “And goodnight Susan,”

 

"Goodnight Susan," the little girl answered with a yawn, turning her head to the side. She pulled her blanket up to her chin, settling in. Mummy pushed Susie’s dark curls behind her ear, and said very softly, "I love you, Susan."

 

"Love you Mummy," Susan sighed.

 

Mummy smiled, and walked to the door. Just before she closed it behind her, she called out, “Lights down.”

 

The room went dark, and the light from the hallway was only a sliver when Susan asked, “Mummy?”

 

The woman cracked the door open, looking slightly surprised, “Yes sweetie?”

 

"Is Daddy in heaven?"

 

"… Yes, Susan, yes he is."

 

"Alright. Goodnight,"

 

"Goodnight." Mummy closed the door, and didn’t move for a minute. Finally, she sniffed, blinking quickly to get the moisture out of her eyes, and turned to go back to the living room of the flat.

 

"Lights off," Molly murmured, running a hand through her hair as she moved to the couch.

 

"Lights on," a low voice spoke. Molly screamed, covering her mouth with her hand. The lights flashed, like something out of a thunderstorm, revealing a silhouette in the window. She grabbed the nearest thing (one of Susan’s books off the coffee table), and brandished it about.

 

"Molly," the man murmured, turning to face her, "Put the book down. It’s only me-"

 

The book was flung across the room.

 

Khan caught it before it hit his face. He sighed, and held it out in front of him.

 

“ _Goodnight Moon_ ,” he read out loud, “You certainly packed a number of things from home, Molly.”

 

"Sherlock, what have you done?" Molly demanded, her voice quivering.

 

"What had to be done," the man replied, his eyes cold as he glared at her, "For you-"

 

"Don’t say this was for me! Or for her!" Molly shouted, and immediately recoiled. Susan was trying to sleep. They had to be quiet. She took a deep breath, and without looking at him, continued, "Half of London is destroyed, Sherlock."

 

Khan snarled, “It was-“

 

"It was what? What? An accident?" Molly hissed, her head snapping up to glare back at him, "Simply an accident that hundreds of people are dead- San Francisco too, I know that was you! And I have half a mind to call up Starfleet now-"

 

"But you won’t. Molly, you can’t," the man insisted, moving towards her with an outstretched hand.

 

"I will-"

 

"You won’t, and I can’t let you try. If they knew I’d come back for you, Molly…"

 

Molly hated it when his voice became tender, and ever so gentle. She hated that she still called him Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes had died three hundred years ago, along with her memory of happiness.

 

"You shouldn’t have come back for me at all," she gasped out, and she realized she was crying. With a curse, she pushed her hands into her eyes, trying to push away the tears. Khan’s hands replaced hers quickly, brushing them away with his thumbs.

 

"I could never stay away. Not now, not when I’ve done so much."

 

"You didn’t have to do anything _'for us'_ , Sherlock, and you know it. Marcus said we’d be safe.”

 

"Marcus is dead."

 

Molly stopped breathing for a moment. She looked up at him, horrified. She grabbed his wrists, and pushed him away. Khan’s face turned stony, and she could see the visible attempt he made to try and contain his rage. Sherlock never held such rage. He had frustration and anger, but never rage.

 

The serum had changed Sherlock. Back when Susan was born, in the past that Molly could never return to, when they had all been happy, Susan’s illness appeared. Heart palpitations, in an infant too. The chance of living was near non-existent. Sherlock of course had pulled out all the stops to save their daughter, and had found a single solution. The serum could save Susan, even enhance her, but her young body required a DNA sequence it recognized to accept it. So, Sherlock had volunteered to take the serum himself. He had grown so desperate then, doing anything it took to let Susan live. After that… Molly knew in hindsight that her husband died that day. Susan got better, but Sherlock had become detached from the family. He believed that he had reached a level of superiority, and wanted to give the world the gift of his serum.

 

Molly had tried to stop him. Him and his absolutely ridiculous Scooby Doo plot. If it wasn’t entirely plausible that he’d take over the world, she would have laughed in his face. But he was dangerous. And she stopped trusting him a long time ago. So she’d gotten Mycroft’s help. To gather the augments - all the people that the serum had changed - together and make them wait for a time that was ready for them. Mycroft’s only requirement was that she had to give up the one innocent augment as well.

 

She’d done it, because the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few. She laid down in the cryo tube with her baby girl, held the girl as she kicked and screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

_"Want Daddy! Want Daddy!"_

 

Molly still heard Susan crying when she tried to sleep.

 

They were asleep for three hundred years. And when Molly woke up, a man with Sherlock’s face by the name of Khan Noonien Singh was the one standing over her. Standing behind them, where the flock of men in Starfleet uniforms that had found them. At the front of the group, was their leader, Admiral Marcus.

 

_"I’ll do what you want, just protect them," Khan had said then._

 

_"No matter what?" the Admiral asked._

 

_Khan had looked up with eyes of pure ice._

 

_"No matter what."_

 

Molly went with Susan into isolation, and she made sure Susan would never have to meet the man her father had become.

 

And now, she wasn’t able to stop the tears as they trickled down her cheeks again, only able to stifle her sobs against her palm. Khan started forwards, and she waved her hand at him to keep him away. She pinched her hands into fists, and dropped them to her side.

 

"Why would you do that?" she sucked in a shaky breath, and gasped out, "Sherlock, why?"

 

"What on earth do you think I’ve been doing for a year, Molly? Pattering around Starfleet like a faithful dog to them? You think this little spree I’ve been on for the past 24 hours is purely out of spite?"

 

Molly pointed a finger at him and snapped, “Ever since that serum, all you’ve done is out of spite-!”

 

"The serum is gone,"

 

She froze. _The serum is gone_. He didn’t mean… He didn’t…

 

"What?" she finally said, unable to believe her ears.

 

Khan exhaled, and seemed to deflate, “I got rid of it. It’s still… processing out, but within a week it should be… gone.”

 

"Did Starfleet…"

 

"No. I did. I would take it from Susan, but I’m not sure if she’d…"

 

Molly nodded, finishing the sentence, “Survive.”

 

Khan nodded back, his mouth squirming as if he were eating something disgusting.

 

The mother let out a breath, and felt very light-headed. She made her way to the couch and sat down. After a moment, Sherlock sat down on the other end, folding his hands in his lap. He did not relax, instead looking as though he’d just sat down on a pile of nails. When the silence stretched for too long, he spoke, very quietly, "I gave another part of mine to a little girl who needed it more than I did. A little girl, Lucille Harewood. She had what Susan did. I figured it would be fitting."

 

Molly swallowed, turning this new information over in her head.

 

"Why did you give it up? " she asked, looking over at him.

 

Khan turned his head to look at her. When he didn’t speak, it took a moment for her to realize that he was staring at the answer.

 

"Oh, Sherlock…"

 

"The other augments are dead. Starfleet thinks I am among them, and so they’ll come after Susan. They know she’s the last one. The last augment. Molly," he turned to her, and reached out for her hand. She didn’t pull away, instead letting him scoot closer, "It took me a year, a year to find a colony. Out by Sagittarius, a rebel group that has separated from the Federation. They live in peace, Molly. They have families like ours there, and it’s safe. For us, for Susan."

 

"You can get us there?"

 

"Yes," Khan promised. Molly smiled, a laugh of disbelief bubbling past her lips. He positively beamed at the sight of her smile, and shuffled closer so he was sitting right by her side. As her hand cupped his face, he held it there in his own. He went on, encouraged by her excitement, "We’ll start a new life. I’ll be back to normal. I will be better, and we… we will be happy again,"

 

"Happy," Molly repeated, her eyes shimmering again, "God, it’s been so long."

 

"It’s going to be okay," Khan said, and Molly lunged forwards to capture his lips in her own. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Her free arm circled around his shoulders. Three hundred years withered away, and she was home in her husband’s arms again. There was no war, no rage, and no man that wasn’t her own kissing her. Maybe everything wasn’t okay in the moment, but for the first time in a long time, someone promised her that it would be.

 

"Mummy, who’re you talking to? I’m-"

 

Molly broke the kiss quickly, looking to the hallway. Susan stood in her nightie, with a teddy bear hanging from its leg in her hand. The little girl stared at Khan for a moment, then gasped. Her eyes, as pale as his, went very wide. Khan’s hand clapped over his mouth, his eyes looking the same as his little girl’s.

 

"Daddy?" Susie asked quietly.

 

“ _Susan_ ,” he gasped out, and they rushed to each other, the man falling to his knees to clutch his daughter to him. When Molly got to her feet and moved closer, she could see her husband kissing Susan’s forehead over and over, murmuring inaudible words to her. Molly knelt beside them, stroking Susan’s back. As she did, Khan lifted his head. He opened one arm, and she fell into his embrace, holding her family.

 

"I love you. The both of you, so much," Sherlock said, and Molly remembered what it was like to be happy.


End file.
